


my blood approves

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Phil, Melinda, and their first morning in Tahiti.





	my blood approves

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask fic for Phil/Melinda + morning sex that just got...very long, so I decided to post it here too. Title from an ee cummings poem.

For the first time in too many days- in too many weeks, too many  _years_ , really- Melinda rises to consciousness slowly; sunlight filters in through the gauzy white curtains covering the double bay doors, splashing over the white cotton covers. She feels rested- relaxed, which is a foreign feeling after the way her life has gone for the last decade.

She blinks her eyes open just as she realizes there’s a hand on her hip, lazy fingers tracing patterns into her skin and sending heat over her skin in waves. She stretches her legs out, and Phil flattens his palm against her hipbone, tugging her gently back into him until her back was flat against his chest.

“Good morning,” Phil’s voice is low and gravely with sleep, rumbling against her back as his lips press to her shoulder, hand sliding around to rest just below the fabric of her shirt, pinky finger touching the hem of her sleep shorts. Melinda hums, leaning into the touch as his mouth moves to her neck, morning stubble scratching at her jaw.

“If you wake me up like this, every morning will be a good morning,” she murmurs, fingers running down his arm until they cover his hand over her abdomen, fingertips on his knuckles. Phil muffles a soft laugh into her skin, pulling a smile from Melinda as she turned her head slightly until she can find his mouth with hers.

Her body shifts until she’s facing him, his hand still against her stomach as hers lifts to cup his cheek, thumb against the hinge of his jaw.

“Morning breath really do it for you?” Phil asks when they part, amusement coloring his tone as his fingers inch lower, flirting with the tie of her shorts. Melinda smirks.

“I think you’ll find it’s just  _you_  that does it for me,” she teases him lightly, shifting against him to gauge his interest; they’d been up late the night before and neither of them knew how much physical activity his dying cells could really handle. But his hips slotted against hers, thrusting back against her, and a low moan builds in her throat.

Using her hand, she brings him back down to kiss her as his hand slides beneath the waistband of her shorts; Melinda’s teeth sank into his bottom lip as his fingers fanned out over her slit, sliding upwards and flicking his middle finger over her clit, drawing a soft cry from her. Phil dipped two fingers down, gathering slick from her entrance before he slid them back up to her clit, stroking with the softest touch. She whined, hips shifting in an attempt to gain friction.

“Patience,” Phil chided against her lips, framing the nerve with his fingers and pulling the skin taunt, tapping a rhythm out with his thumb. Melinda’s eyes slid shut, lips parting as her nails dug into the back of his neck, breathing uneven. She moaned, the vibration of her lips against his prompting him to kiss her harder, tongue darting out to lick into her mouth.

“ _Phil,_ ” Melinda’s voice breaks a little around his name as her thighs begin to shake; he shifts his fingers from her clit to slide first one then two inside of her. Phil groans, kissing her harder, and she breaks away to pant, shaking her head as she pushes at his hand. “I want you.”

They both fumble with her shorts until she huffs in annoyance, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips; she pulls his now fully erect cock out of his boxers, giving him a few quick pumps before she shoved her shorts to the side and sank down onto him without any further preamble. Phil groans, hands coming to hold her hips, and Melinda presses her palms into the mattress on either side of his head, hair falling down around their faces.

Phil moves one of his hands up, tucking her hair behind her ear, thumb softly touching her cheek.

“God you’re so beautiful,” his voice is so full of awe, blue eyes dark with arousal but still tinged with love as they traced her face. Her lips twitched, unable to stop the half-smile that curled her mouth upwards, and she leaned down, kissing him gently.

Sitting up slightly, Melinda began to roll her hips; she moaned, head tilting backwards as Phil’s palms slid over her skin. One of his hands cupped a breast, thumb stroking her nipple to a peak; he leaned his head upwards, wrapping his mouth around it, and the rhythm of her hips changed, picking up the pace.

Melinda was aware that she was being noisy- she’d never found herself to be particularly loud in bed, too used to thin Academy walls and then thinner apartment walls. But out here, on this beach- they were so alone, and Phil’s touch on her skin made her just want to make  _sound_. It wasn’t something she could probably put into words- would probably never be able to, but she liked the way it made her feel.

She’s so distracted by her own thoughts that she doesn’t even realize Phil is moving until his fingers are on her clit; her hips stutter, and he surges up to kiss her as she comes, his name muffled by his lips. Melinda collapses against his chest, body pliant, and Phil presses kisses to her hair, palms smoothing down her back.

“You- didn’t-” Melinda pants, shifting; she can feel him, still hard inside her, and Phil shakes his head, fingers stroking over her lower back. Melinda kisses his chest before she moves, kissing his mouth. “If you work for it, I might have another one in me.”

Phil grins, palms cupping her ass, before he carefully flips them, managing to stay inside her as he spreads her out on the mattress. Melinda hooks on foot over his ankle and wraps her opposite thigh around his hip, opening herself for him as he sets a steady pace, holding himself up on his forearms above her. His chest hair rubbed over her nipples, sending sparks down between her legs, and she kissed him hard, gasping into his mouth.

“C’mon, Lin,” Phil’s voice is low, breath hot against her neck, and Melinda arches her back; the change in angle gives him more depth, and when she clenches around him, he barely lasts another three thrusts before he finishes inside of her. Her second orgasm is softer, a warm glow that settles over her skin and steals her breath.

Phil shifts off of her, back hitting the sheets, and he pulls her into his side, kissing her despite the fact that they’re both panting and breathless. Melinda lets out a soft laugh, palm cupping his cheek, kissing him again around the laughter.

“I could start every morning like this,” Melinda says, lifting her eyes to find Phil looking at her with eyes filled with emotions they’d both repressed for far too long, and it made her heart beat faster in her chest.

“Oh, did you not read the rules of the beach house? In the contract you signed when you agreed to be here with me? This  _is_  how we spend every morning,” Phil replies, and Melinda’s lips curve into a smile, her forehead falling against his. “I love you.”

Melinda’s eyes slip shut, and she lets the words rattle around in her chest, filling in cracks and crevices that had formed over the years. She settled more firmly against Phil’s side, palm over his heart, and gave a small sigh of contentment.


End file.
